Not That Kind of Love
by PJHope
Summary: A collection of drabbles that came from character work for Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Based on characters in Dumbledore's Army and a Collection of Days. (Not Slash but several references to homosexuality.)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So, like I said, this is a just a collection of drabbles. I want them to be in order, but more might come to me as I think of them, so bear with me. For now they are in order. This story is not slash, but there is talk of homosexuality, just so's ya know!_

_Also, this story takes place in the universe of my other fic: Dumbledore's Army and the COllection of Days all characters and events are the same. _

* * *

November 1994

"Hey Nott!" Daphne called to the skinny bird-like boy hiding in the stacks of the library.

"Yes?" he said, somewhat annoyed to be bothered as he read up on Hippogriffs for next week's quiz.

"_Yes?_ Merlin, you sound like a prat! What's your problem?" she asked, sidling into his row and pulling herself up onto the ledge.

Theo shrugged, closing his book and turning to look at her.

"This is a library, Greengrass. I spend time in here because it is quiet. People do not talk in libraries."

Daphne rolled her eyes and cracked her gum. Theo shrugged again.

"Yeah, whatever. What are you reading about?"

Theo glared at her for a moment before holding up his book. Daphne laughed.

"Why do you care about magical creatures anyhow? That class is a joke!"

_Shrug._ "Even so, it's a personal interest of mine."

Daphne's head was bobbing to the beat of a song that only she could hear as she perused the stacks and twirled her gum around her finger, not listening to him.

"Ooooh, now here's a book I could see you looking at!" She pulled a book off the shelf and held it up for him to read.

_A Healer's Guide to Counter Jinxes and Dark Arts Reversal_

"You know, for your little…"

Theo shrugged.

"Problem."

Theo snatched the book from her. He regretted telling her about his shrugging. Likely she'd told the entire bloody house by now.

"Get out of it, Greengrass!" he hissed, stalking past her.

"Wait! Hey! Theo!" she yelled, causing several people to shush in her direction.

Theo finally stopped and turned. "Will you be quiet? If Pince bans me I'll never forgive you!"

Daphne put a hand on her hip and flipped her hair. "Fine, ya great swot!" she whispered, glaring at a pair of Griffyndors that looked ready to snitch. "Listen, come with me, will you?" She asked, looking up at him with those big, green eyes. Not that that sort of thing worked on Theo Nott.

"Fine!" he conceded, stalking out of the library after her as she skipped merrily ahead.

Once they were in the corridor, Daphne grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, just walk with me," she said, dragging him down another corridor that was mostly empty.

Theo looked down at their hands and shrugged. A girl was holding his hand. Daphne was a friend, he supposed, but they never…touched.

Theo hadn't seen a single person for the last ten minutes. He was about to ask again about their destination when Daphne turned suddenly to face him. Her face was very close to his own and he had to crane his neck back to put distance between them.

"Listen," she began letting go of his hand to push her long black hair from her face. "You know about this stupid ball thing?"

Theo shrugged then nodded.

"Right. So how about we go together? It'll be more fun with someone I actually like."

Theo shrugged twice in succession, looking down as Daphne grabbed his tie lightly in her hand.

"Daph, listen, I'm-"

But she cut him off. "I know. Just don't leave me to Crabbe or Goyle, please?"

Theo stared at her, to stunned to even shrug. "You _what?_ You know?"

Daphne grinned at him and leaned towards his face. He pulled away even further, struggling against her grip on his tie.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, Theo. If you weren't we'd totally be snogging right now!"

Theo shrugged but couldn't help laughing. "That's probably true. You are pretty, objectively speaking."

Daphne grinned. "I know. So what do you say? Go with me? I do warn you though, you might have to be a little more touchy-feely than all this, otherwise Draco's lackeys are going to try and rub up on me on the dance floor."

Theo grinned. He really did like Daphne. She was rude, loud and snarky, but she was also funny and smart too. Sort of like Draco, but actually fun to be around. Keeping Draco in mind he asked, "Wait, so you figured it out on your own? That I'm…not into girls." _Shrug._

Daphne laughed and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back towards the library. "Well, duh, Theo. Why, am I not the only person that knows?"

Theo shrugged. Draco was supposed to be the only person that knew, and no way he'd tell Daphne, as Draco hated her. But if she figured it out…

"Well, yes, I just don't want to be so obvious."

"Then go to the ball with me. And be, you know, convincing." Daphne lifted his arm up and twirled herself under it gracefully, just as two Second Years walked by, glancing at them.

Theo pulled her right up to him and dipped his head, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He heard the Second Years giggle and the sound of footsteps pattering away. Theo pulled back to see Daphne's ivory cheeks tinged with pink as she stared up at him in shock.

"Convincing enough?" he asked and she smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

_A/N 2: As I've said these take place before the bigger fic I've been working on for a few months. If you aren't reading it yet, maybe you'll want to give it a peek? (Shameless self-promotion, I know!) It doens't focus on any one character but instead is from the POV of all of Dumbledore's Army._

_If not, I hope you enjoy this as there are a few more that will be posted in the future! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

December 25, 1994

"This is a little out of my depth," Theo whispered as Daphne straddled his lap in bed. Draco and Pansy had already swung the curtains closed around his bed, but the silencing charm they'd performed wasn't really holding up.

"What's the problem? You kissed me four times tonight Theo. That last one was pretty good too. Are you sure, you're…sure?" she asked, leaning down and kissing him on the nose.

"Yeah, I'm really sure. I mean, kissing you is, fun, but I don't, you know, fancy you."

Daphne was the one that shrugged now and pressed her lips into his. When he didn't return it she pulled back and gave an exasperated sigh. "You aren't being fun right now!"

Theo shrugged. He didn't understand why Daphne wanted him in this way anyway, knowing what she knew.

"Daphne, just tell me what you want out of this," he reasoned, placing his hands lightly on her back. Even if he tried, he couldn't pretend she was anything but a girl. Even at fourteen she had shapely hips that curved out from a pinched waist and perky round breasts that were currently pressed into his own bony chest.

Daphne worried her lip, looking over at Draco's bed.

"I want to be with someone that likes me," she finally said and Theo shrugged.

"But I don't," he said flatly, confused.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You do! I mean, sure you don't fancy me, but, we're friends, right?"

Theo shrugged. "Yes, we're friends. Wait, you just mean likes, like, _likes_?"

Daphne giggled. "That barely made sense, but yeah. You're nice to me and you are pretty funny, in your own way. If I go back to the common room before Pansy she's going to give me a hard time and the other girls are going to think you don't like me either."

Theo sighed and looked up into her green eyes. She was wearing eyeliner pulled up in a cat's eye and shimmery purple eye shadow that blended perfectly into pink. It was well done.

_Gods, I'm so gay._

"Yeah, alright," he finally said, pulling her down and kissing her. _Might as well practice with someone who isn't expecting anything_, he thought as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

While they kissed Theo thought about the only other person he'd kissed. A boy named Phineas who he had watched play football at a muggle park. He watched him play every week for the entire summer before this, his fourth year at Hogwarts. One of the last weeks of August, Phineas had spoken to him.

_"You want to play?" The boy had asked, bouncing the ball on his knee._

_Theo gaped at him. It was almost as if he'd been invisible and this kid had seen him anyway. _

_"Um, I don't know how to play," Theo admitted, shrugging._

_Phineas stayed quiet as Theo pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one nervously. He didn't like this boy looking at him, talking to him. He just wanted to watch him from afar._

_"Where's you team?" Theo finally said, as the nicotine calmed his nerves. _

_Phineas looked around as if just realizing they were missing. _

_"Oh, practice was cancelled. So how come you hang out here if you don't like to play?"_

_Shrug. "Dunno. I can smoke here. No one bothers me."_

_"Oh, sorry."_

_Shrug. "For what?"_

_The boy's cheeks were tinged pink. "Bothering you."_

That kiss had not been like this one. There had been no wriggling tongues, no grazing teeth and definitely, no breasts.

Suddenly he heard a snicker from the room and moved aside to look over Daphne's shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle had just walked in and were watching them snog in bed.

Daphne sat up and turned to look at them.

"Looking at something?" she said before swishing her wand and closing his curtains.

When she leaned back down he kissed her easily.

"That was perfect, thanks."

Daphne grinned. "No problem. And you know, if you want to pay me back with a little over the shirt action, I'm not going to say no."

Theo shrugged. "Don't push it, Greengrass."

* * *

_Author's note: So like I said, these are just quick exercises I do for myself. It helps when developing lesser known characters for Collection of Days if I write a little back story. Because the drabbles with Daphne and Theo go together somewhat, I've decided to publish them. Also, if you don't read Collection of Days, you might not know that Theo is my favorite character that I've "met" during this awesome process. So it's only fair that he gets some more page time. _

_Feel free to review and follow! There are a few more to come._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: So this is the last drabble for 94 and then it skips ahead a bit. I plan to post the first drabble for 96 later this week as my other fic is giving me a hard time!  
_

* * *

**December 26, 1994**

"What the hell was that last night?" Draco demanded as they got dressed the next morning.

Theo shrugged automatically. He had been expecting this.

"So, first, you tell me you're gay," Draco started, finishing in a whisper though the other boys had already left the dormitory. "Then, you tell me you are going to the Yule Ball with old clown face as a favor," Theo shrugged again. He hated that nickname. "Then you are all over her at the damn dance and you brought her back here for a proper snog!"

_Shrug._ "Well done, Draco. That was a very concise summary of events."

Draco stopped and turned around, blocking Theo from exiting the room.

"Please don't tell me that you just had to meet the right girl!" Draco looked horrified at the thought. Theo shrugged, but smirked.

"Why? Wouldn't you say that'd make my life easier?"

Draco's mouth opened in horror. "Not if it's Greengrass! I'd honestly rather you be a gay blood traitor than snog Daphne Greengrass ever again!"

Theo shrugged. "Well, congratulations, I'm still gay. We're just friends, Malfoy. Friends help each other out, sometimes."

Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring the sarcastic tone Theo had inflected. "Right, how on Earth was getting off with her in bed being helpful?"

Theo snorted. "For the record, I was not getting off. But it was helpful, wasn't it? Your lackeys walked in and got a full view. Now they won't be sniffing around Greengrass, if they think she's my girl, and they won't be sniffing around me, thinking I'm a gold knut."

Draco grinned. "I'd say you're more of a silver galleon, actually."

Theo furrowed his brow. "Does that make me more or less gay?"

"I don't know, it just sounds fancier."

_Shrug._ "So now I'm fancy?" Theo asked, his voice full of sarcasm. He stepped around Draco to reach the door but Draco checked him hard in the arm with his elbow.

"The fanciest," he replied, pushing past Theo to run down the stairs ahead of him.

_Such a child._

* * *

"So are you and Theo like going out together now?" Pansy asked, her face almost a sneer.

Daphne glanced at the entrance to the Great Hall. Might've been nice to check with him before answering a loaded question like that but Theo hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, so what?"

Pansy smiled in a way that could've seemed friendly, if you weren't actually friends with her. "That's brilliant, Daph. I'm glad you found someone."

Daphne rolled her eyes. She was fourteen and her best friend acted like not having a boyfriend was the end of the world.

"Thanks, I think. What's going on with you and Malfoy?"

Pansy pouted dramatically. She looked like a cross between a pig and a fish. "_Draco_ and I are very serious," she said, emphasizing the use of his first name.

"Yeah, sounded pretty serious," Daphne muttered, grabbing some toast as her favorite jam zoomed down the table.

Pansy giggled. "Yes, well, last night was a big night, wasn't it? Though I did expect it to last a bit longer."

Daphne choked on her toast, which was suddenly dry in her throat. "Wait, what?! What are you talking about?"

Pansy's cheeks were slightly flush as she glanced at the entrance. Draco and Theo had just walked in. Daphne watched Draco give her friend a smug, satisfied look and gagged slightly.

"Better yet, I don't want to know. See ya in class." Daphne grabbed some more toast and rushed towards the two boys.

"Morning, Clown Face," Draco said in his cocky drawl.

Daphne ignored him, tucking her arm in Theo's and dragging him out of the hall. When they were at the entrance to the castle Theo asked curiously, "Where are we going? Surely not to get off some more."

Daphne shook her head, still trying to rid it of the thought of that happening right next to her as she slept."I thought maybe breakfast outside, far away from those two."

Theo nodded thoughtfully, looking distracted.

"Did he tell you?"

_Shrug._ "He didn't have to. But you just confirmed it."

They sat at the edge of the Black Lake in silence. Daphne watched as Theo broke apart his toast and threw it at some birds that were nearby.

"No breakfast then?"

Theo shrugged. "No appetite, suddenly."

Daphne laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Since we're already discussing things that make you sick, you want to be my fake boyfriend for a little while?"

Theo shrugged and gave her a tight smile. "What does that entail?"

Daphne reached out and laced her fingers is his. "Not a lot. Hogsmeade weekends, I suppose."

_Shrug._ "I already spend those with you."

"Exactly, so it isn't much different."

Theo turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Daphne felt her face flush with embarrassment and something else.

"You already told them we were going out together didn't you?"

Daphne tried to look contrite but she just couldn't pull it off. "Well you took your sweet time getting down to breakfast, what was I supposed to say?!"

To her relief, Theo just laughed and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You are too much, Greengrass."


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading, especially my two Theo fans! (You know who you are!) This skips ahead a bit now to 96, and then after this it's all 7th year stuff. _

_To catch you up, in my mind, Theo and Daphne "broke up" at the end of Fourth Year and Daphne began dating Blaise Zabini at some point during the end of her fifth year. _

_I don't know exactly when during sixth year this would take place, but probably before Christmas. _

_And I've decided that this "story" if you can call it that, will probably go up until the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, as that's when the drabbles stop. But feel free to check in on Theo and Daphne (eventually) in Dumbledore's Army and the Collection of Days. Though they don't have their own chapters, they appear somewhat regularly starting in June. _

* * *

**1996**

"Is it true that Malfoy is a Death Eater?" Daphne asked, blocking Theo's attempt to enter the boy's dormitory.

"I'm sure I don't know," he lied easily, trying to push past her into his room. She checked him and he shrugged.

"That's a lie. You know. He'd tell you, if he was."

Theo shrugged again. "You'd be surprised what Draco does and does not decide to tell me."

_Until it's too late._

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. Theo got in two more shrugs before sighing.

"Come on, then." He gestured to the door of the dorm and she stepped aside, allowing him to open it and then following him inside.

Unfortunately, Zabini was already inside, lying back on his bed reading.

"Daph? What are you doing in here?" he asked, looking startled. Daphne snorted.

"Not here to see you, thanks," she said shortly climbing into Theo's bed and sitting cross-legged.

Theo shrugged and glanced at Blaise. He looked livid at the sight of his recently ex-girlfriend in his roommate's bed.

"At least take your shoes off," Theo muttered, kicking off his own and climbing in next to her.

Daphne yanked her shoes off and threw them in the general direction of Blaise's head before swiping her wand and closing the curtains to Theo's bed.

"I do need to sleep in here, you know," Theo complained. Blaise was almost as tall as him and had about three stone on Theo, of pure muscle.

Daphne flicked her wand again and Theo knew she was casting a silencing charm. "No one would dare bother Theodore Nott. Not in this climate anyway."

Theo shrugged, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. "Don't call me that, please."

Daphne laid down on his bed and kicked up her feet. "What do you want me to call you? King Homo of Buggerdom?"

Theo couldn't help but laugh. "Did you just come up with that?"

She grinned at him and nodded. "Just pulled it out of my bum. It's not as compromised as yours."

Theo shrugged. Even a silencing charm couldn't make him comfortable talking about his sexual preferences in his dorm room.

"Enough about my bum, please. I honestly don't know what's going on with Draco. He won't speak with me at all."

Daphne raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Don't you think that's suspicious?"

_Shrug._ "Yes and no. Draco is under a lot of pressure with the return of the Dark Lord. His parents are at risk, I know that. Perhaps he's just trying to keep his head down."

Theo stared off into the distance, trying not to think about the tense conversation he'd had with Draco just three weeks prior.

Daphne shook her head. "I don't believe it. Malfoy isn't one to keep himself out of the spotlight. Besides he's even avoiding Pansy. She keeps whining about how he's been blowing her off."

Theo shrugged. This was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. He loathed Pansy Parkinson and couldn't believe Draco would associate with her, let alone sleep with her.

"Maybe he's outgrowing her. Maybe you should take a page out."

Daphne flipped him off and rolled over onto her back, looking up at the top of Theo's four poster.

"She is a right pain. But, he's missing other stuff too, isn't he? Meals, classes. Haven't you noticed?"

Theo shrugged. He had noticed. But he knew more than Daphne. "I'm surprised you have. Why are you keeping tabs on Malfoy?"

Daphne exhaled heavily. "Story."

_Shrug. Fuck._ "What about her?"

Daphne glanced at him briefly before running her fingers characteristically under her eyes to clear up any makeup that might have settled there throughout the day. "She fancies him. Obviously. He's still tutoring her in potions. I'm worried."

Theo sighed. He was torn. How easy it had been to simply ignore Draco's stupid decisions when no one else he cared about was directly involved.

"Well, he's still with Pansy, for now. I don't think you need to worry about that. But, I agree, Draco isn't acting normal, for him. But he isn't sharing either. I can't help you."

Daphne stared at him for a moment and he concentrated with all his might to not shrug. Finally Daphne seemed appeased and stretched out on his bed, sighing. "Alright then. I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like Draco can do anything from inside school anyway. And as long as he doesn't fancy Story, I don't need to be concerned."

_Fuck._ Theo had been caught off guard by her train of thought and shrugged so violently that the bed shook slightly.

The movement was not lost of Daphne, who shot up to sitting. "He fancies her?! Theo, don't you dare lie to me!"

Theo sighed and sat up, letting his long spine curl over and leaning his head in his hands. "I don't think he'd do anything. She's fourteen."

Daphne goggled at him. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. He fancies her. How long have you known?"

Theo shrugged.

"Nott…" she said warningly.

"Since third year," he finally muttered, shrugging again. Daphne was killing him today. He needed a cigarette.

"Third year?!" she yelled, shooting up even further onto her knees. "But that's when she started! She was a baby! That fucking wanker!"

Theo shrugged but nodded. He didn't disagree with her. "I don't know if he fancied her then, but he was interested in getting to know her."

Daphne scoffed in disbelief. "I will fucking kill him."

Theo gave her a skeptical look.

"Fine, I'll kick his arse."

Theo snorted. "Fair enough. Listen, things are dangerous right now Daphne. I can't say exactly what he's involved with but it wouldn't be smart to start any sort of drama in this climate. Draco is with Pansy. He isn't going to prey on your sister. Just, you know, let it be."

Daphne exhaled through her nose heavily. "You know more than you are telling me."

Theo shrugged, but then nodded. "I'm sorry."

Daphne shook her head. "I understand. But you need to help me. Look out for her, with him."

Theo nodded solemnly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Welcome to Seventh Year! This year has the most chapters, since it so closely relates to the characters that Daphne and Theo have grown into by the time they are in Collection of Days. _

* * *

**November 1997**

Theo was exhausted already. Only back at school for two months and he'd seen several children crucioed before his own eyes. He wanted to scream, to shield them, to sacrifice himself in their place, but he did nothing. He always did nothing. It was the best way to avoid blame and keep yourself out of sticky situations.

The king of sticky situations himself was missing in action, yet again. He hadn't seen Draco all day, not in any of his classes. He guessed that he'd slipped out again, through Snape's Floo for another gruesome meeting with the Dark Lord.

He trudged into his room before the other monsters got back from stuffing themselves at dinner. He threw his bag onto his trunk and pulled the curtains back, ready to collapse into bed fully clothed but…

"Greengrass?"

Daphne was sitting up in his bed, cross-legged, seemingly transfiguring something.

"Hi," she said quietly. She wasn't looking at him, but he could just make out the smear of eyeliner that signaled she'd been crying.

"What happened? Is it Zabini?" _That tosser._

Daphne smirked but shook her head.

"No, not at the moment, anyway. Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked, twisting her wand and tapping it on a small round object.

"What? No, you can't sleep in here Daph. I don't care if your best mate is Head Girl, you can't-"

"She's not my best mate," Daphne snapped. _Oh no, girl drama._

Theo groaned and kicked off his shoes before climbing into bed with her. He swept his curtains shut and hit them with a powerful silencing charm.

"What happened?"

Daphne sniffed and shook her head before lying down on his pillow and tucking her legs up against her chest.

Theo shrugged. This was way outside of his area of expertise. He didn't know how to comfort anyone. He was a problem solver. 'There, there, it'll be okay' was not part of his repertoire.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked, swiping her finger up under her eye and sending another streak of eyeliner into her hairline.

Theo shrugged. "Suppose I have to if you are sleeping in here."

He lay down next to her and stared at the ceiling, loosening his tie. Theo heard her sniff a few more times as he shrugged a few more times, but otherwise they were silent.

Finally he turned and asked, "So, what did she do? Pansy?"

Daphne shook her head. "Nothing. But she doesn't care about me. She only cares about herself."

Theo shrugged. "Yes, I think I've been telling you that for seven years now but, ah fuck."

Daphne was crying earnestly now, her body wracking with sobs.

"Hey, Daphne, stop it," he commanded, in a more harsh voice than was appropriate. He was not good with this shite!

"Daph, I don't know what to do," he admitted. Daphne held out a dainty hand and he took it. She pulled him close and he automatically embraced her. Daphne pushed herself onto his chest and continued to cry as he rubbed her back.

He looked over her shoulder to see something sticking out from behind his pillow. It was a Daily Prophet.

Still holding Daphne to his chest he reached his other lanky arm out and pulled it from where it had been tucked. It was folded back to show a photo of a smashed up storefront, a short article attached.

**Greengrass Apothecary Ransacked**

_Yesterday morning, Greengrass Apothecary and Herbarium was found ransacked and looted. The shop, located in Hogsmeade, is owned by the well-renowned herbologist and potioneer, Woodrow Greengrass. Greengrass also reached notoriety during the first Wizarding War when he was convicted of providing Death Eaters with supplies to make dark and restricted potions. The ruling stated that he did so unknowingly, and therefore he was only sentenced to two months in Azkaban. Sources suspect that whoever is responsible for this was likely looking for ingredients to make banned substances, but either Greengrass was uncooperative or did not have the supplies available._

_When the Daily Prophet went to Greengrasses home to follow up, we found it in a similar state of disarray. There were also signs that a brutal and possibly fatal fight took place._

Theo looked from the article to the head of the crying girl on his chest. He placed the paper behind him and scooted down so they were face to face.

"Hey, come on now, Daphne. The Prophet prints nothing but pure shite these days. It's going to be okay," he said gently, pushing her hair back from her wet face.

Daphne sniffed. "No, Theo, my father is missing. He's likely, he's probably d-dead," she stammered, crying even more.

Theo wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips to her head. After seven years of going to school with Daphne she really was the closest thing he had to a best friend. He hated that she was so sad. It was true, that her father was likely injured, imprisoned or killed if he was defying Death Eaters at this time. But that seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"How's Astoria?" he asked instead, continue to preen her by picking off the hair that was stuck to her wet face and smoothing it back.

Daphne sniffed hard and wipe her hand across her nose. _A real charmer, this one._

"She doesn't know yet. I tried to go see her but she was asleep, or at least pretending to be."

Theo nodded running a thumb lightly under her eye to wipe off some of the makeup that had settled there. "Listen, you don't know for sure, that's he's dead. Don't jump to conclusions."

Daphne looked up at him with an eyebrow cocked in disbelief. To his surprise she snorted. "You are so full of shite right now I can hardly believe it."

Theo shrugged but then laughed. He couldn't help himself. "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you it's just, you came to me for what? You know I'm crap at this sort of thing."

Daphne sighed and snuggled up against him. "I know. But you are so handsome and warm," she said, rubbing her hands over his chest.

Theo snorted, shrugging at the same time. "I think you have me confused with someone else, Daph. I'm neither of those things and you know it."

Daphne eyed him up and Theo felt uncomfortable. This showed itself through several shrugs. "Yes, you aren't very warm, on account of the fact that you probably weigh a hundred pounds wet. But you did get handsome, Theo. You could probably find yourself a real boyfriend these days!" she joked, even though errant tears were still leaking from her eyes.

_Shrug._ "I have a real boyfriend, thanks. David is a real person."

Daphne shook her head. "He's creepy. What kind of bloke dates a kid?"

_Shrug._ "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well then what do you want to talk about?" Daphne asked, tracing a finger over the buttons of his shirt. She was being completely mental right now but Theo was chalking it up to grief.

"I don't really want to talk at all," he admitted. It would be so nice to just walk into a room and not have to deal with some sort of horrible event that was taking place around him.

But it was clear that was not going to happen this year, so Theo figured he better get used to it.

When he looked back at Daphne she was eyeing him thoughtfully, chewing lightly on her dark red lips. "What?"

Daphne just shook her head and lay it against him again. He returned his thin arms to rest on her back and then shifted so she was laying half on top of him. He let his eyes close and inhaled slowly through his nose and then pushed it all out through his mouth. Theo did this several times, remembering the exercises Narcissa had taught him almost a decade ago. She had assumed his shrugging was some sort of stress related to his mother's death. The breathing exercises had helped at first, but over the years there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

The damage was done.

It was helping him relax now and the weight of Daphne's warm body on his chest combined with the extreme exhaustion he felt from the day had him drifting off to sleep minutes later.

As his thoughts got hazy he felt Daphne's hand move over his torso to rest in the center of his chest.

"I love you, Theo," she muttered and he nodded once before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: This is a bit of a shorter chapter. Know that they get a bit longer and more involved as we get closer to the end of the year. I've decided at this moment that they will end on May 3rd 1998 (which is when Collection of Days begins). _

_At this point I think there are four or five more installments left. Thanks for reading and following along!_

* * *

**January 1998**

Theo was beginning to find it amusing that he found a girl in his bed much more often than Crabbe or even Goyle, even though he knew certain disgusting acts had been happening between him and Millicent lately.

Theo could see her stocking feet peeking out of his curtains and when he drew them back he found Daphne lying in his bed yet again, reading a book.

"Zabini is going to get the wrong idea, seeing as he doesn't know I'm gay."

Daphne cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Zabini doesn't have any fucking room to talk does he?"

Theo groaned and threw his bag on the floor next to his bed.

"What happened this time?"

Daphne sat up. "You tell me. Are you really going to tell me you didn't know about him and that slag from Ravenclaw?"

Theo shrugged before kicking off his shoes and practically rolling into bed. He was exhausted from his day of avoiding Snape and the Carrows.

"You'd be surprised the amount of pure shite that gets spouted in this room. I try to ignore it."

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "But you did hear about it?"

Theo huffed and nodded. "Yes, but I only knew he fancied her. What did he say?"

Daphne shrugged, which caused Theo to copy her. "He didn't have to say. I overheard some Ravenclaws in Arithmancy talking about it. Apparently she hovered him into her room so they could shag."

Theo sighed and turned towards Daphne, letting his arm flop easily over her pinched waist.

"He's such a tosser, Daph. You can do so much better."

Daphne looked up at him with her large green eyes. She was wearing turquoise eye shadow today, and purple eyeliner.

_Dammit, focus Theo._

Daphne snuggled close to him. "Can't we just get married? You can still shag blokes, and I'll get myself a house boy or something. We could both get house boys!" she said excitedly and he laughed.

"I appreciate the offer. Perhaps I'll take you up on it if things keep going the way they are."

Though they never discussed it outright, Theo knew what a victory for the Dark Lord would mean. Theo's father would be back and Theo's life, would be over.

Daphne let her smile fall slightly and leaned her head against his chest.

"I wish you weren't gay," she said easily and Theo snorted, then shrugged.

"It would make things easier for me, I agree. And yet, I am."

Daphne sighed and looked up at him. A few years ago Theo would've been dead uncomfortable at the fact that her lips were lightly grazing his chin, but now, he was used to her closeness. It was usual, in a way, as Daphne forced her company upon him so often. There had been a fair amount of awkwardness in Fourth Year. She was his 'fake girlfriend', but it felt pretty real for him. And he had tried, at times, to return the affection she felt for him. But it never worked out in the end.

Their relationship was never meant to be more than this, they both knew it. Which is why Theo was taken aback when Daphne suddenly pressed her lips to his.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Daphne pulled away, pouting. "Just checking."

Theo raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you think? That one day you'll snog me and I'll suddenly realize I've been straight all along?"

Daphne sighed and rolled onto her back. Theo watched as a tear rolled down the side of her head into her dark hair. He sighed and reached over, letting his thumb wipe away the purple smear.

"Daph, you can't keep doing this. I'm here for you, as much as I can be. But I will never fancy you. Ever."

Daphne wiped her face and nodded, blinking.

"I know! I just…I can't seem to find anyone else that's good, like you."

Theo shrugged. Good was not a word he heard used often to describe himself.

"Well, you aren't really looking are you? Besides Zabini who else have you pursued?"  
Daphne grinned slightly and glanced at him. "Besides Zabini and myself," he corrected, shrugging.

"No one. I mean, who else is there?"

Theo laughed. "You go to a school of eight hundred people, Daphne. Surely you can expand your horizons past a homosexual and that cheating prick."

Daphne sighed. "In our year, who is there? And don't even name anyone in this dormitory, because aside from your cock-loving self, no thanks. So that leaves Weasley, Longbottom, Macmillan…" she trailed off and glanced at him.

"You'll only date a pureblood, hm?" he asked, trying to suppress a grin. She was so predictable sometimes.

Daphne scoffed. "Look who's talking! Your boyfriend is pureblood, and like fifty years old!"

Theo exhaled heavily. "I'm not with David because he's a pureblood. My first kiss was a muggle, you know that."

Daphne waved him off. "Desperate times. I just can't see myself in a serious relationship with some who isn't…" she trailed off looking around for the right word.

"Related to you?" Theo finished, smirking. Daphne hit him in the chest.

"Shut it!"

"Honestly Daphne, there are plenty of blokes in this school who would be happy to be your boyfriend. But you need to get your priorities in order."

After a moment of silence, Daphne gave him a sidelong glance. "Like who?"

Theo searched around in his head for someone that would fit the rest of Daphne's requirements.

He'd have to be intelligent, tall, handsome (though that was obviously optional considering his own gaunt appearance). He should probably be well-off and have an air of power or importance.

"Goldstein," he finally decided, looking over at her.

Daphne paused, likely taking her own inventory.

"I don't know," she finally said.

Theo leaned up on his elbow. "Why not? Besides the fact that he's a half-blood. He's perfect for you."

Daphne looked off into the distance, deep in thought.

"I didn't realize you knew him that well."

_Shrug._ "What's there to know? He's a prefect, he's in Ravenclaw so he's got to be pretty intelligent and he's bloody fit. Don't deny it."

Daphne grinned and turned to look at him. "You are such a pouf."

Theo shrugged. "This is what I've been trying to tell you."


End file.
